mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kanohi Zatth
Hi there and welcome to My Lego Network Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kanohi Zatth page—we appreciate it! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Followed by 100 zeroes (Talk) 03:53, April 10, 2009 I'm vincedave. Jaller2 14:56, 10 April 2009 (UTC) MY CLICK? you must pay me one click on any item in order to be officially signed up for the Birth day program 02:23, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Café K Trading Hi there! I've got quite a lot of clicks back now. If you want, we can continue trading - 1 Thornax per click, you can work it out from there :) 19:10, 14 April 2009 (UTC) jugerman trade You need to give me the number of clicks i set up my trade right now plz use all clicks in my golem pet module plz tell me after you give me the clicks--[[User:german77|'german77']] 17:32, 25 April 2009 (UTC) sorry i made a mistake i only have 3 ruby but i have 9 shapire any ways i alredy set up my trade module--[[User:german77|'german77']] 17:49, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats, Kanohi Zatth. You have Accumulated 5 points at the 35Store. This entitles you to five Clicks. Post below where you want them. 21:40, 25 April 2009 (UTC) On my LEGO Universe module. Yay me! Oh, and thanks. And also, you can hope I'll be a frequent customer...Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 21:42, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :I gave you the clicks. Have a nice day! 21:47, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Our deal Hey KZ (If your all right with me calling you that.) I was wondering how many clicks you have on your DEM so far. 00:11, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Congrats Congrats Kanohi Zatth you are the fifth member of TMC. 18:07, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Special Notification for You! Hello there Kanohi Zatth, as you know you are a frequent customer at Troyl's Junk Yard and this has entitled you for a special messages informing you about upcoming rare items that haven't been posted up yet or are up and no-one has purchased the items. Current Rare Item That Hasn't Been Purchased: Rough Ruby (2) (and since of your frequency to the shop if you type in the comments section of your order form "frequent customer discount" then you will receive 25% off your total purchase!) Another Notice for you! As part of your frequent customer announcements you've received this special gift from troyl's junk yard, Coupon: 50% discount code on all purchases of 2 items or more! Expires May 31. Discount code: 3P3C14l 4 U Where to enter code: in the comments section of a order form. Hope you enjoy your exclusive discount! 17:14, 15 May 2009 (UTC) --------------------------------------- Gems I'm sorry, but LegoManiac97 had asked for my gems first. Please take 10 clicks as a symbol of my apology. 14:28, 20 May 2009 (UTC) --------------------------------------- 'Congradulations!!!!!!!!' At Troyl's Junk Yard you've gotten a very special award, The best customer ever award!! We hope you enjoy this honor and on the behalf of Troyl's Junk Yard i congradulate you on this achievement. 23:14, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Avatar as picture To get your MLN avatar on MLNW: #Press print screen on the keyboard to make a "screen shot" when you are on the "customise my avatar" page on LEGO.com. #Head into an editing program, such as Paint, and paste in the screen shot (Ctrl + V). #Crop the screen shot so that only the avatar is visible in the window. (If in paint, deselect the screen shot and go to the edge of the picture window. There should be a square half-way down the line edge. You can click (and hold) and drag to "crop" the image.) #Save your avatar as a file such as "Kanohi Zatth Avatar.png". #Upload the picture to MLNW via the . #You're done! Just remeber to categorise your image under Category:Avatars and insert the image onto your userpage! If you're still having trouble, you can just ask for me to do it, however I'll only be able to get the avatar as show by your Public Page, in the style like Troyl's, rather than the full avatar like mine. 13:51, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :A much faster and more efficient way is to download GIMP, a free image manipulation program that can take screenshots. If Kjhf's method did not work, then try downloading GIMP if you have permission to do so. 17:47, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::How is GIMP any more efficient? 18:23, 25 May 2009 (UTC) A frequent customer opinion thanks, this has been deleted to keep troyl's junk yards future plans secret, so please don't undo. 01:24, 1 June 2009 (UTC) MLN HQ Forum Come Join The MLN HQ Forum Right Now. It is still in The Beta Stage. Beta Testers Will Get A Certain Prize Pack. Only Certain Members Get The Invitation. Only certain users get to Be Beta Testers. Join The My Lego Network HQ Today. 00:46, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Special notification At Troyl's Junk Yard recently there has been 2 diamonds obtained. We hope you stop buy and look at these rare gems. Buy now before the sale because once their discounted many people will want them. 23:03, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Need HELP Hey I was trying to buy an acient spear but, just when I was almost finished paying he banned me from coming back. Don't know why maybe he didn't look on the right module I was clicking on, but I could really use your help. I lost count how many times I clicked and really wasn't trying to scam him. His user name is Troyl and his store is Troyl's Junk Yard. I will give him 60 clicks free if he lets me back. I might even be able to pay them all at once. Well thanks for what help you can give me. --LeinardoSmith (talk) 23:06, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Troyl's junk yard Troyl's junk yard apoligizes for not getting you more notices on rare items, but we've been so busy getting tons of new stuff and lowering old and new prices!!!! We hope you stop by to see the new items for almost every rank and new low prices! Some items that might interest you are, 2 rubys, dino horns, and much more rank 4 items. 17:50, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Traffic Me too please Traffic -- 00:56, 6 July 2009 (UTC) sorry Sorry i've gotta blok u since i'm tryin to get gems. No hard feelings-Skullkeepa14 trades u wanna buy 3 diamonds?-- 03:44, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Shop Hi I was just looking through shops and wanted to ask if you wanted any help with you shop? -- 21:49, December 5, 2009 (UTC) mln friend I sent you a friendslist request. I am in mln ∆ 20:37, March 29, 2010 (UTC) see my store